Bull's Eye!
by Irrelevancy
Summary: New girl, possible crew mate, and new chemistry!
1. Mysterious Figure

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Figure**

"Dang it," Roronoa Zoro muttered under his breath. "Watch the boat, huh? Why me?" Zoro leaned in a sitting position against the sides of Thousand Sunny's deck. His head fell back lazily, staring up at the sky. Then suddenly, he sensed a presence. Pushing himself off the ground, Zoro stuck his three swords back into his belt. Facing him was a cloaked figure, his face shrouded by the shadow of the ship's main mast.

"Who'r'u?" Zoro growled, sliding his sword out just slightly, but making enough noise to warn his "opponent". The figure didn't answer nor move. He stood there facing him, making the swordsman feel uncomfortable. Just as sudden as he came, the figure disappeared. Zoro's eyes widened as he glanced around for the figure. Then, above him, he heard a swish of cloth. Looking up, he saw the figure jumping down onto him. Gritting his teeth, Zoro pulled Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri out of their sheath, holding them up in a cross on top of him. Touching down slightly on the cross section of Zoro's swords, the figure used it as a base to jump off to the side in the direction of the cabins. Quickly and silently, the figure disappeared into the little room, leaving behind a very baffled Zoro.

The swordsman couldn't sense the figure anywhere anymore. But a sudden image flashed in his mind. The figure had appeared in front of Nami's cabin. The explanation struck him. He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. _Why hadn't I realize-_ Zolo immediately took off for the cabin, hoping he was not too late.

Skidding to a stop at the doorway, Zoro's mouth hung open in disbelief. A safe in the wall that was carefully hidden and camouflaged was opened, door swinging and hinges creaking. Inside was all empty except for a note. Zolo snatched up the note and quickly read through it: _I'm sorry, but I'm in desperate need of money, so please let me borrow this! I will return it someday!_ Zolo scrunched the note up into a ball and flung it at the window. Fuming, Zolo stood up from his crouching position and slammed the safe door shut. Zolo stomped outside and off the boat in search for his crewmates, and an explanation.


	2. Strange Powers

**Chapter 2 Strange Powers**

"Damn! This town is like a maze!" Zolo yelled. He stood in a dark alley, floor damp with dew. Then a sudden movement to his right caught his attention. Looking down, he saw a dirty window, which led to a bar of some sort. But before he could react, the window opened and out popped a hand. "What the…" Zolo muttered as he poked at the hand. All of a sudden, it tightened around his ankle and pulled him down and through the window.

Zolo landed with a thump on a creaky wooden floor. "Ouch…" Zolo winced as he stood up, his hand on his backside (that he landed on). In front of him were a group of drunkards. "Hey! Have a drink with us!" one of them yelled. Zolo ignored him and started towards the stairs that he assumed led to the door. But as he walked by, he saw a cloaked figure standing next to a guy with a mask. Whipping his head around, he caught a glimpse of a huge bag passing from the cloaked to the masked. "Hey you!" Zolo yelled. The cloaked figure turned towards his voice, startled. Zolo made his way to him, shoving aside chairs and tables. This time, the figure didn't attempt to escape. Zolo lifted him up by his collar and growled, "Where's the loot you stole?" Zolo could now see his face clearly, revealing a boy around 17. Dark green hair bordered his face, reaching his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes, barely visible in the dim tavern. "I gave it to him," the figure said, cocking his head at the man with the mask, who gave a start. "So if you want it back, get it from him."

"Zolo?" Nami's voice exclaimed from the door of the bar. Zolo stiffened. The figure must've seen this, for he smirked and release Zolo's hand from his collar. "Need help?" he smirked. Then without waiting for a response, he pointed a finger at the two girls, Robin and Nami who just came in. Zolo watched in shock as the scene seem to rewind, and Robin and Nami disappeared back up the stairs. "Hurry, you have 10 seconds," the figure said. Zolo nodded, and then turned towards the masked figure. "Give the loot here, or else…"

Zolo and the boy raced out of the bar, passing Nami and Robin, who were just entering. They didn't notice though, since the boy had given Zolo the cloak. Once they were a safe distance away, they stopped and collapsed onto the row of houses beside them. Panting and sweating, both sat in silence. Until, "Hey, who the heck are you?" Zolo asked.


	3. Tenma Hikari

**Chapter 3 Tenma Hikari**

Zoro stood dumbfounded on the main street. The boy was gone with two simple words, "Tenma Hikari."

Zoro walked down the street, his mind a bit blank. Why did the boy's name have such a huge impact on him? Zoro wracked his brain, but it seems like there was the one piece of memory he couldn't recall. He yelled in frustration, not noticing the busy marketplace around him.

Then a voice called from the crowd. "Oi Kuso Marimo! What are you embarrassing yourself in public for?" Zoro didn't even bother to look. "What was that you ero-cook?" Sanji came into view. "I said-" he started. But his eyes budged out at the cloak still fastened around Zoro's neck. "What is that?!" Sanji yelled with murderous intent, fire burning aside him. Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Ha? What's with you curly-brows?" "That…cloak…you're…wearing…" Sanji growled. The cigarette that hung out the side of his mouth fell to the ground and disappeared under Sanji's shoes. "Where did you get that?!" he demanded. Zoro backed away a bit from the raging Sanji, not sure what got his nakama so pissed off. "What do you mean?" Zoro questioned, but unsure if he wanted to know. "That, right there, is a…" Sanji started (again), but then realized all the attention they were getting. Gripping Zoro firmly on the arm, he pulled him to the sides of the street, where it wasn't as crowded. "That is a cloak designed for females!!" Sanji exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Zoro exclaimed loudly. Then, without a single second to lose, he tore off the cloak and threw it on the ground. "Hey you… that's not exactly a nice way to treat someone's clothes…" a voice muttered behind him. Jerking around, Zoro found himself face to face with a certain 17-year old with green hair and brown eyes. "Ah! It's you, from before!" Zoro said. But as he took a closer look, he realized the boy seemed different. But there was a more important matter on hand. "Hey you! This cloak you gave me, stupid cook right here said it was made for woman!" Zoro cocked his head towards Sanji's direction, leading up another pointless argument not worth mentioning. "Well… what did you expect? I mean, I am a girl after all…" Hikari muttered. "Huh? What was that?" Zoro scowled. Hikari shook her head and sighed. "Well, there's nothing wrong with wearing a feminine cloak, is there? And you can barely tell anyways," Hikari reasoned, a bored look on her face. "It just has a bit of silver lining and it's a bit tight… that's all." Zoro started to answer, but was interrupted by Sanji. "Are you the owner of this cloak?" Hikari nodded in response. "Oh. Whew! I thought marimo here was being a pervert and buying women's clothing!" Sanji said dramatically. Zoro started fuming. "What was that?! I'm not like you, you perverted curly-brow!" And they went on and on and on and on and on (etc.) Then Hikari suddenly said, "Roronoa Zoro and Black-leg Sanji… right?"


	4. The Marine Shoi

**Chapter 4 The Marine Shoi**

**Marine ranks:**

_**Gensui- fleet admiral**_

_**Taishou- admiral**_

_**Chujo- vice admiral**_

_**Junsho- commodore **_

_**Taisa- captain**_

_**Chusa- commander**_

_**Shosa- lieutenant-commander**_

_**Taii- lieutenant**_

_**Chui- junior grade lieutenant**_

_**Shoi- ensign**_

_**Socho- master chief petty officer**_

_**Gunso- chief petty officer**_

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Both Zoro and Sanji's gaze focused on Hikari, who had a bored and carefree expression on his face, quite similar to a certain captain of their's. "Yeah? So?" Zoro replied, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Hikari looked to the left, a strange look on her face. "Well, truth to be told, I'm a marine shoi…" Hikari said in a monotonous tone. At the mention of marines, both of the pirates tensed. "And? Are you out to capture us?" Sanji asked, eyeing Hikari suspiciously. To both their surprise, the girl grinned at them and said, "I have no direct orders whatsoever of capturing pirates, and for those who know me, I hate trouble. So by the time I walk to the end of the bridge and walk down those stairs, then get back to this area, you two would probably be gone. But still," Hikari shrugged, a devious glint in her auburn eyes. "What else could I possibly do?" Without another word, she started walking to the end of the bridge, just like she said she would. Zoro and Sanji stared after her for a moment, and then both of them started to walk away in the opposite direction.

Looking back over her shoulders, Hikari checked that both men were not in view anymore. Smiling to herself, she continued on to the street beyond the bridge, not taking the normal stairs down. "Roronoa Zoro… Somehow, that name rings a bell…" the shoi muttered to herself. With a realizing ah, Hikari hit her fist into her palm. "Right… the pirate Tashi-chan wanted to beat!"

"Why did that boy let us go?" muttered Sanji. "He was a good person…?" Zoro suggested, though disgusted after his own words. "Well, as far as I know, marines are not kind to unknown pirates!" Sanji answered sarcastically, which triggered another fight, drawing a whole lot of attention before Nami appeared out of the blue and smacked them both on the head. "Nami-swan!!" Sanji cooed, his eyes in hearts and feet swirling. "What was that for?!" Zoro scowled, rubbing his aching head. "Don't draw attention to yourselves! How many times do I have to tell you that?! Right now all of us have bounties on our heads, so we have to be more careful outside!" Nami hissed. Zoro just scoffed and stood up. "I can beat any bounty hunters that come our way!" Without looking back, Zoro walked in the direction he _thought_ the ship was in…

"Yo! Smoker-chujo! Tashi-chan!" Hikari greeted, waving her hand enthusiastically. Tashigi smiled and waved back, while Smoker ignored her and continued to puff out smoke from his cigar. "Ne, Tashi-chan! You'd never believe who I saw at town today!" Hikari said as she walked aboard her commodore's ship. "Who?" Tashigi was used to this: daily reports of "hecka cute guys" in town. "The guy you're so obsessed with! That marimo swordsman Roronoa Zoro!" This caught both marines' attention. "What?! The Mugiwara crew is here?" Smoker bellowed. With a surprised expression, Hikari nodded. Then, to no one in particular, Smoker said, "Ha, today will be your death date Mugiwara…"


End file.
